1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component drier which is employed for drying components such as electronic components, and more particularly, it relates to a component drier using hot air.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 3 shows a conventional component drier 1 using hot air for drying electronic components such as multilayer capacitors, for example.
Referring to FIG. 3, the component drier 1 comprises a housing 2, a rack 3 which is arranged in the housing 2, and a vat 5 which is provided on the rack 3 for receiving a plurality of components 4 to be dried. A heater 6 is arranged in the housing 2 for generating hot air, which is fed into the housing 2 by a fan 7 as shown by arrows. The housing 2 is provided with an openable damper 8, for discharging wet air.
The hot air is supplied to the components 4, which are received in the vat 5, along the arrows. The components 4 in the lower part of the vat 5 take longer to dry than those provided in a relatively upper portion of the vat 5.
In the component drier 1 shown in FIG. 3, however, it takes much time to dry the components 4 which are around the bottom surface of the vat 5, since the components 4 are dried after those in a relatively upper portion.
Further, the hot air, which is merely supplied rather indirectly to the set of the components 4, has low thermal efficiency and consumes relatively high energy for drying the components 4.